


and love is with us in the air tonight

by mikantsumiki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikantsumiki/pseuds/mikantsumiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fluffy patron ship drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	and love is with us in the air tonight

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for somebody on tumblr!!! and im quite happy with these  
> enjoy :~)

He’s exhausted by the time he gets home from his job, the clock striking three AM as always. He drops his things by the doorway and is crawling into bed within ten minutes of being home. She doesn’t greet him, doesn’t say a word as she finishes up another one of her books, all the text in troll braille.

She hears the shuffle of clothes, the opening and closing of a bathroom door, water turning off and on, before things go quiet again. Sheets move and she can just tell he’s ready to doze off at any moment so she moves in.

Terezi’s pressing into his back before he can nod off, face against his pepper freckled neck. He is a neapolitan ice cream concoction under her nose, so sweet and cold and slippery under her fingertips.

He settles back against her reluctantly, relaxed under her prodding nails and sniffer. He mumbles something that sounds like ‘fuck off rezi im trying to sleep’ under his breath.

She responds with a breathy giggle and calls him sleeping beauty, says he sleeps too much and is barely awake.

Dave turns over and kisses her silent.

\--

Out of the two of you, John’s always been the more affectionate one – the only thing about it is that it’s rare for him to show it often. When he kisses you, it’s quick and awkward and sometimes your teeth clink together or you’ll smudge your lipstick on his cheek and then it feels like the moments ruined.

It’s not to say you don’t still feel the small sparks when your lips are together, but rather it comes and goes before you can blink an eye (or, rather, eight pupils).

The way he’s doing it right now is no different. You’re both sitting on the floor of his room, legs behind his torso and his hands are on your face. This is how your usual make out sessions go, but somehow this feels slower than normal.

His lips are chapped and a little cracked and the kiss is pretty dry. You’re sure his mouth’s been to the Sahara desert and recently just came back. His teeth nip and pull at your bottom lip and oh god, he still sucks at this, you should tell him that already, make him practice more.

But then he pulls back and nuzzles his nose against yours and tells you how much he really likes you and you figure you can wait until another time to say something.

\--

The first time you hold his hand, it catches him completely off-guard. He looks at you funny and asks what the fuck you’re doing, his gaze switching from your intertwined fingers to your face and back again.

“It’s called hand holding,” You say and before he can let go, you grip his hand a little more firmly.

“I didn’t mean it literally, shithead, I mean _why_ are you holding my hand?”

“Because I like you, duh! Why else would I?” Gosh, Karkat can be so dense sometimes! Doesn’t he know by now that you’re going to show him signs of affection whenever you want to? It’s not like you haven’t before.

He gets flustered a little bit at that—he’s still not used to the idea of you two being a couple yet—but doesn’t question you further, just turns his face away so you can’t see his cherry colored cheeks.

He doesn’t let go of your hand either.

\--

Rose didn’t say where she was bringing you, just gave you a blind fold and told you to put it on, she wants to show you something. You don’t disobey, sliding the fabric over your eyes and letting her lead you out to wherever it is she’s taking you. She told you ahead of time to wear something nice – you decided on a simple jade dress, embroidered with beautiful gems you found way back when – for this special occasion.

“Where are we going, may I ask?” You ask anyway, feeling a breeze as you’re brought outdoors – at least that’s what you suspect.

“I told you, you’ll see when we get there,” She says and you can hear the teasing tone in her voice.

It’s minutes later before she finally takes the blindfold off of your face and you’re greeted with the night sky first. In front of you is a table with a lace cloth over it and a prepared meal awaiting you with a flowery centerpiece. You notice that you’re on a rooftop and the view from here over looks the city, all of the lights shining brightly.

You’re overwhelmed with feelings. You tell her that and also that she didn’t need to go through so much trouble.

She shushes you with a kiss and says it was nothing, pulling out your chair for you.

The two of you eat and laugh until the lights go out and the stars are the only things that help you see in the darkness (besides your skin, of course).

(The best view of that night—and every other night—is the girl in violet in front of you, who can joke about horror and sound like an angel doing so). 


End file.
